1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal display device and the like, and to an electronic apparatus using the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, a portable information terminal and the like, an electro-optical device has been widely used. The electro-optical devices are used as display units to visually display various information of the electronic apparatuses. In the electro-optical devices, a device using, for example, liquid crystal as an electro-optical material, that is, a liquid crystal display device is well known.
The liquid crystal display device has a liquid crystal panel serving as an electro-optical panel. Generally, the liquid crystal panel has a structure in which a liquid crystal layer is interposed between a pair of substrates, each of which has electrodes. In the liquid crystal display device, light is supplied to the liquid crystal layer and a voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer is controlled for every pixel. As a result, alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is controlled for every pixel. The light supplied to the liquid crystal layer is modulated according to an alignment state of the liquid crystal molecules. The modulated light is supplied to a surface of a polarizing plate toward the liquid crystal, so that images, such as characters, figures or diagrams, can be displayed on a surface of an observing side of the polarizing plate.
In order to dispose the electro-optical panel at a predetermined location of the electro-optical device, a frame is mainly used. In general, the frame has a plurality of locking pieces for preventing positional deviation of the electro-optical panel in vertical and horizontal directions, and the electro-optical panel is positioned by the locking pieces (see JP Patent No. 2885693 (page 2, FIG. 1)).
However, in the electro-optical device according to the related art, the vertical locking pieces for preventing the positional deviation of the electro-optical panel in the vertical direction, and the horizontal locking pieces for preventing the positional deviation of the electro-optical panel in the horizontal direction are provided at vertexes of corner portions of the frame. That is, the vertical locking pieces and the horizontal locking pieces are connected to each other at the vertexes of the corner portions.
However, there are many cases that a wiring board is connected to the electro-optical panel. In many cases, the wiring board is connected to an end portion of one side of the electro-optical panel. In addition, an electrical signal or power is supplied to the electro-optical panel through the wiring board. In recent years, the wiring board has not been extended linearly to the outside of the electro-optical panel, but has been bent to be disposed at a rear surface side of the electro-optical panel, that is, a rear surface side of the display surface.
In this case, there is concern that the horizontal locking pieces and the vertical locking pieces provided on the corner portions of the frame in a connected state can positionally hinder bending and disposing of the wiring board. Particularly, in a case in which electronic components, such as a resister, a coil, a capacitor, a power supply IC and the like, are mounted on the wiring board, there is a problem in that when bending the wiring board, the electric components collide against the vertical locking pieces or the horizontal locking pieces to make it difficult to bend the wiring board. Further, there is a problem in that the vertical locking pieces and the horizontal locking pieces hinder the bending process of the wiring board.